


Moving On

by Eternal_Darkness



Series: Voltron Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allurance siblings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moving On, Sibling, heathy relationships, heavily implied klance, klance, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: She had loved him, and he loved her- at least she had thought.Allura didn’t hear over the sound of her cries, the door sliding open. She did, however, feel the gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly moved to the figure standing above her. She had expected Shiro to be there, like he usually was in her time of need, but this time, she saw the blue eyes of the Cuban boy looking back at her.“Lance?”





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT allurance romance, they learn that they do love each other- like siblings. Not great, but I wanted to kinda rant about season six.
> 
> I personally loved the development for Lotor and Allura, he’ll even lance had great development. He learnt how it felt to be rejected, somethe he apparently used to do a lot. Instead of getting angry or upset, he accepted it and learned to move on.
> 
> Allura was absolutely destroyed by Lotor, but she didn’t let him and his words stop her for standing up for what she believed and for fighting for her people.
> 
> As for lotors development, we saw the effects of his psycho murderous dad, a nanny who beat him to teach him, and a mother that was cold and distant. We saw how he truly loved Allura- the only way he knew how. As soon as she calls him his father, he is heartbroken and alone. And he drives himself to madness over it.  
> “Even my generals abandon me.”  
> He is begging Allura, the only person he’s ever trusted, not to leave him, and he becomes a monster when she rejects him. 
> 
> It also showed two different ways of taking rejection.
> 
> The bad way:  
> Acting like Lotor.
> 
> The good way:  
> Acting like lance.
> 
> Okay, sorry for the rant, go read the story!

  
Allura sat in the blue lion, her tears gently splashing onto the ground. She grasped at her shoulders as her body shook from her cries. She didn’t want the others to see her like this- they couldn’t. They depended on her to be strong, to help them. She had to be there for them.

But it hurt so much.

They way her heart felt as if shattered like glass, they way her lips were now cold from the lack of his touch. The short amount of time was enough, enough to let her fall.

Lotor has caught her, embracing her in his sadistic arms, his hands stained with the blood of her people and she had _let him._  Hell, she even _helped_  him unknowingly.

She had loved him, and he loved her- at least she had thought.

Allura didn’t hear over the sound of her cries, the door sliding open. She did, however, feel the gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly moved to the figure standing above her. She had expected Shiro to be there, like he usually was in her time of need, but this time, she saw the blue eyes of the Cuban boy looking back at her.

“Lance?” Oh god- no. What if he wanted to confess to her, just how he had confessed to the mice.  
But would that really be such a bad thing?

Before he could say anything, she leaped up, wrapping her arms around lance and bringing them both to their knees. He gently rubbed her back, letting her grip at his shirt and stain the cloth with her tears.

He simply sat there, gently humming into Allura’s ear and rubbing her back. For a few moments, Allura continued to cry, until lances voice drifted into her ear.

_“Es un gran necio”_

The melody reached her, her cries died down in an attempt to listen to the beautiful song.

 _“Un estúpido engreído_  
Egoísta y caprichoso”  
Although she could not understand the words, they held such emotion in lances voice that she couldn’t help but feel them touch her soul.

 _“Un payaso vanidoso_  
Inconsciente y presumido”  
Lance didn’t seem to notice, but she did. The way his voice cracked, the way his hands were now the ones gripping Allura, the way she was now the one comforting lance.

 _“Falso malo rencoroso_  
Que no tiene corazón”  
He stopped- frozen in place and unable to finish the song. Allura pulled away and looked at him, her eyes shinning as they stared into Lance’s soul. She leaned forward, her lips inching closer to his, her head tilting and-

“No.” She froze. Wasn’t this what lance had wanted- wasn’t this supposed to heal the human’s heart. Instead, as she opened her eyes, she no longer saw the worry and pity that had decorated his eyes before. Instead, they were storms of anger and fury.

“Almost six years-“ lance mumbled. “Six years of me helplessly being in love with you, and you- you toying me along.” His voice shook.

No- no. That wasn’t what Allura had been doing. This wasn’t what she wanted.

“I’m not going to be your rebound, I’ve started to accept the fact that you’ll never say ‘I love you’ the same way I do.” With a shaking breathe, he continued. “I’ve come to accept that we aren’t meant to be together- you don’t get to lead me on anymore!”

His voice rose, making Allura flinch. His faces was dressed in rage and fury.

“I... I’m starting to move on and like someone else- and then you go and try to kiss me?” He shuts his eyes to stop the tears. “You don’t get to mess with my heart like this, Allura.”

She reached out to lance and bit her lip, her hand gently touched his shoulder.

“Lance,” she sighed. “I’ve been asleep for centuries- I don’t know how to comfort people well. The mice had told me what you said and i-“ she stopped for a moment, composing her words. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Listen,” she stood up and held her hand out to lance. He accepted and stood up with her before being engulfed in a hug. “I love you, but as a brother.” She pulled away and held his hands. “All this time- I never knew how you felt. I am so sorry for my actions, the last thing I’d want to do is hurt you.”

Lance couldn’t keep it together anymore. He swooped at the silent tears that fell from his face, in a frustrated attempt to redeem his pride.

“Yeah, I know.” Lance sighed and looked up to Allura. “Friends?” She smiled and shook her head.

“Siblings.” She corrected and gave lance a grin as his melodic voice released a laugh.

“My sisters won’t be so happy I found a space replacement for them.” He giggled into his hand and looked back at alluras beaming face. He didn’t like the mischievous grin that overtook her.

“So,” she stayed, a smile dancing on the edge of her lips. “Who’s the lucky girl you’ve moved onto?” Lance’s smile faltered as je corrected her.

“His name is Keith.”

Allura smiled and nudged Lance’s shoulder. Giving him a playful wink, she sighed.

“You two did have a bonding moment.” Lance grumbled under the his breath and pushed Allura. He smiled and and nodded his head towards the exit.

“Wanna sit down outside?” Allura nodded and quickly followed suit of lance, who lead them to the top of the lion to watch the sunset. Allura sighed as she looked out over the stars that were silently coming into sight.

“You miss him.” Once notes and Allura looked down. Her eyes closing tightly to prevent the oncoming tears. 

“It’s horrible- he’s a murderer. And yet...” she trailed off, letting her words hang in the dry air of the dessert. Lance put a hand on her back and gave a small smile. 

“It’s not horrible,” he reassured her aching heart. “You were in love, he may have been the wrong person, but there are plenty more fish in the sea.” Lance smiled as Allura hugged him, whispering gentle thank you’s Into his ear.

“Princess!” Shiro shouted, Keith silently by his side. 

“Like that dashing young man.” Lance winked and nodded towards Shiro, who eagerly waved. Allura snorted and hit lances shoulder.

“Or maybe the boy with mullet beside him?” Allura raised her eyebrows as a blush overtook lances face. The two of the stood up, making their way to the boys on the ground.

Each excited to see the others romance bloom.


End file.
